Undeniable Urges
by OtterAndTerrier
Summary: ‘Something wrong? Tell me, or I won’t go.’ ‘I don’t want to be a bother…’ she replied, twisting her hands. ‘C’mon,’ he pressed her. ‘Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?’- One-shot, RHr back at Hogwarts.


Hello! It's me, pleased to bring you a shiny-new Ron-and-Hermione one-shot! Of course, don't expect a huge tragedy or the funniest comedy; I do my best but my stories are always cheesy. I tell you, I actually write them to vent my feelings, mostly, and have a lighter head. Otherwise the plots pile up in my brain and it's annoying. Anyway, thanks a lot for keep reading! Reviews do make my days and nights ^^

A huge thanks to **Lisa** from Veritaserum and Twitter for being my beta this time. And she is a bad guys-Hermy shipper! Also, the credit for the title goes to her, because I couldn't think anything more original than 'I better go'. An alternative title for this story would be 'Snape is sexy', bear that in mind, again, credit to Lisa ;D

Lastly, if you love literature, please visit my friend's new website, Stilus de Anima (./). It's great!

Enjoy your reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters, personal names, places or magical items; they all belong to JK Rowling. Bless her!**

* * *

**Undeniable Urges**

A huge, non-hidden yawn broke the scratching of the quill. A brown pair of amused eyes looked up to him, a curved eye-brow as silent reproach.  
'Sorry,' he mumbled, and kept twisting the hair band on his fingers until he could not bear it. 'Hermione,' said Ron, standing up, 'I don't know where you expect to get with that, but I expect to get to my bed soon.'  
'That's all you could come up with in all this time? Disappointing.'  
With a last scribble, Hermione printed a full stop on her parchment and crossed her arms over the table, making an effort for not to smile.  
'I'm done.'  
The Gryffindor Common Room beyond the book-filled walls of the Head Girl's room was becoming more silent every moment, for it was rather late and nobody wanted to start tired the third day at school.  
'Yeah, and now I've got to go,' said Ron reluctantly.  
Hermione sighed in resignation after checking her watch.  
'Unless we want to look like zombies tomorrow, yes, we've got to go to bed.' She looked at him in apology. 'Sorry. I just wanted to end this tonight. Tomorrow I'll be free, don't you see?'  
Ron snorted.  
'If you say so.'  
'Well, sorry I can't be more interesting,' laughed Hermione, approaching. 'It's not the same without Harry…'  
'No, it's not that!' he added quickly, at the sadness of her voice. 'I'm used to you, anyway.'  
That made her giggle again.  
'I bet so. But I wasn't talking only about you, I meant that… It's not like the old times. The three of us. Going for a walk at the dead of night. Right?'  
'If you miss it so badly,' said Ron, taking her hand between his, 'I can take you on a night stroll. But I can't promise you it's gonna be any kinda risky. I'm not so good at attracting death.'  
'Oh, we'll figure out something. But a regular strolling is alright, someday. Now we really need to rest,' replied Hermione, and she stepped on her tiptoes to reach his lips.  
'You don't need to do that,' chuckled Ron breaking apart and putting her back to her heels gently, as he leaned himself to kiss her goodbye, their hands still wrapped in each other's.  
'Goodnight, then,' said Ron at last, breathless, and made his way to the door, but Hermione caught hold of the hand she had just released.  
'Ron?'  
He turned around, surprised.  
'What's up?'  
'I was wondering- I thought-' She bit her lip, not sure whether to ask him or not. 'Forget it, it's rubbish.'  
Hermione smiled in an attempt to convince him to go, but now Ron looked worried.  
'Something wrong? Tell me, or I won't go.'  
'I don't want to be a bother…' she replied, twisting her hands.  
'C'mon,' he pressed her.  
'Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?' Hermione asked him, timidly. 'It's that- last night, I had nightmares again.'  
Ron looked at her with a curious expression.  
'I'm an easy-sleeper, I promise,' added Hermione, raising her right hand.  
'That was all?' inquired Ron, smiling. 'You freaked me out, woman. 'Course I can stay for a while. I won't miss my roommates, anyway.'  
'Why, aren't they nice?'  
'Yeah, but I just don't feel comfortable, I don't know these guys! It's like I'm the newbie, you know.'  
'I know.'  
Hermione understood what he was talking about. The two of them had been the only ones from their old classmates who got back to complete their seventh year at Hogwarts.  
Hermione went to the toilet and reappeared wearing her pajamas; Ron was already lounging on an armchair he moved next to her bed. She climbed into the bed and Ron wrapped her up with the blankets.  
'Thanks.'  
'Any time,' he replied, holding her hand out of the blankets.  
'For staying with me,' explained Hermione.  
'I knew.'  
'You didn't.'  
'Hermione, just sleep,' Ron told her off, putting down Crookshanks, who decided to nap on his knees.  
'Just pulling your leg. Goodnight.'  
She wasn't lying, apparently, and fell asleep shortly after. Ron stared at her, her face relaxed, her breathing changing and her whole peaceful sleeping, and wished he could lie there too.  
Stupid, he thought, shaking his head to get back to reality, upset with himself, you can't sleep with her.  
Letting out an angry sigh, he kissed her on the forehead and left for the boys' dormitories.

Ron found Hermione waiting for him next to the portrait hole the following day.  
'Morning,' he mumbled, suppressing a yawn. 'Any nightmares?'  
Hermione shook her head and gave him a kiss.  
'Thank you again, Ron.'  
'I wouldn't mind staying with you whenever you want,' Ron told her, while they set on down to the Great Hall, holding hands. Hermione beamed.

Friday evening came. Ron had been busy after classes with the trials for the new Quidditch players, and now walked alone, soaking and muddy due to the constant drizzle, back to the castle. Hermione, meanwhile, had not gone to see him, but stayed in her room doing the homework for that day. As it was time for diner and Ron did not turn up, she went down alone and joined Luna at the Ravenclaw table. But desserts replaced the dishes without signs of Ron or any other Quidditch player at all.  
'Why do you reckon he's not coming?' Hermione inquired of Luna, anxious..  
'Probably because of the rain,' she shrugged calmly, eating some chocolate and mint toffees. 'Anyone could have fallen from a broom and been taken to the hospital wing, and we wouldn't have seen them from here.'  
'That makes me feel loads better, Luna,' replied Hermione through gritted teeth. 'Well, I'm going to take a bath. If Ron comes, can you tell him, please?'  
'Sure. Do you want me to check the hospital?'  
Hermione rolled eyes, annoyed.  
'No, don't take that trouble.'  
Pajamas and dressing gown in hand, she stood in front of the Prefect's bathroom for five minutes, wondering which other Prefect had chosen that moment to take a bath as well.  
At the same time she raised a hand to knock on the door, impatient, it was opened and Ron came out through it, clean.  
'How did you know I was here?' he asked in surprise.  
'Heaven's sake, Ron, you were here!' Hermione scowled at him. 'I didn't know, I want to take a bath, obviously, and wondered what kind of jerk could take so long!'  
'Be quiet, the bathroom's free now,' said Ron, frowning as well. 'Such a fuss about it-'  
'I'm not upset because of the bathroom! Couldn't you drop by and let me know you were back?' snapped Hermione.  
'I sucked dirt, I was going now to have a bite and see you!' retorted Ron, now looking outraged: had she thought he was avoiding her? 'You thought I could be dead?'  
Hermione stood still, embarrassed.  
'No, not dead-'  
'We were playing Quidditch, Hermione, not dueling!' he assured her.  
'I know! But…' she shock her head, 'I'm still scared to death about what might happen to us, to Harry, to our families and everyone we love…'  
Ron hugged her in comfort, and all of a sudden, Hermione realized how silly she had been, and how good he felt like that, fresh and warm, his hair wet and messy, and she felt safe.  
'Take that bath,' said Ron, seeking for her eyes. 'Is it ok if I ask Kreacher to bring me up some sandwiches? I'm starving.'  
'I reckon there's no food down there by now,' agreed Hermione.  
'Then see you later,' Ron kissed her and walked away.  
Hermione found him sitting at a table in the Common Room: half the table was covered with his books and the parchment he was working on, and the other half was taken by a large plate of sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Ginny was sitting near, looking exhausted and exchanging some words with her brother from time to time, but Ron only grumbled as his only response.  
'Hi Ginny,' Hermione greeted her, taking seat between her and Ron. 'How were the trials?'  
'Don't remind me,' she replied, rolling eyes. 'I don't know if we could make it this year. But I'll do my best and train them 'til their bones ache, at least.'  
Hermione tried to hide a horrified expression, but Ginny chuckled.  
'I'm joking. But you better cheer this one up,' added Ginny, pointing to Ron, who had not roused, with her chin. 'He's unbearable!'  
And waving, she left. Hermione waited until she disappeared up the stairs that led to the girls' bedrooms to address Ron.  
'Aren't you planning on telling me what's wrong now?'  
'That girl's a nightmare!' exploded Ron. 'She's the unbearable one here. She made me catch like ten Quaffles! I beat the other guy by chance, really.'  
He picked up another sandwich.  
'And we suck. I don't even know why I tried to enter again.'  
'Don't say nonsense. You like playing Quidditch!'  
'I used to, but it's not easy with that little harpy.' Ron swallowed a mouthful of sandwich. 'Whatever. Tell me, is it right, this appreciation of the Disillusionment Charm?'

Two hours later, Ron gave up on homework for the night. The few people left in the Common Room yawned and gathered their stuff, after an exhausting week.  
'Shall I keep your dreams tonight?' Ron asked Hermione, standing up and stretching.  
'I thought of giving you the night off, after Quidditch and all… You must be drained,' Hermione stood up as well.  
'I'll be fine,' shrugged Ron. 'Besides, now it's me who can't sleep well if I don't see you sleeping first.'  
Hermione flushed.  
'As you wish, then,' she replied, and they went into the Head Girl's room once again.  
I wonder what people think every night I walk with her to her bedroom, thought Ron as they went in. Of course, nobody had ever dared to ask him for now, but several pair of eyes followed them when they retreated after dinner to do homework in Hermione's room, for it was a nice place and more quiet than the Common Room. And they could be completely alone, although it was working most of the time.  
'What are you thinking of?' Hermione brought him back: he must have looked like a dork, deep in thought.  
'Nothing.'  
'Oh, I knew you were tired!' apologized Hermione. 'It's fine, believe me-'  
'I'll stay,' stated Ron firmly. 'I'll just- can I lie there while you're using the toilet? Can't help it.'  
Hermione chuckled. 'Sure.'  
When she came out of the toilet, Ron made an attempt to get up, but Hermione prevented him.  
'Don't move, it's ok. Just leave me some room.'  
She got beneath the blankets and fixed her eyes on the ceiling, thinking. What was she doing in the same bed with her boyfriend? Ginny had been the only one who asked her, in a mischievous tone, what she and Ron did every night.  
'The same you do at the library,' had answered Hermione with innocence. 'We study and fulfill duties.'  
'But I've heard,' said Ginny, 'that Ron doesn't go to sleep until past midnight sometimes.'  
Hermione grimaced in disappointment.  
'It's true. I've had trouble sleeping and he stays with me for a while,' she replied. 'Is that wrong?'  
'Not at all, I just wondered,' had said the red-head, smiling.  
'Are you alright?' asked another red-head now.  
'Yes,' she blinked. 'Absolutely.'  
Cuddling against his arm, she kissed him on the cheek.  
'What was that?' asked Ron. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
'Should I ask for your permission first?'  
''Course not, I just didn't expect such a brief goodnight kiss.'  
'That wasn't a goodnight kiss. That was only a reminder for me that you're really here.' Hermione smiled as she lifted herself a little and bent over him. 'This is the goodnight kiss.'  
Ron kissed her back. It was such a blissful feeling, Hermione thought. After all, they were together. From that close, Ron smelled better than she could have dreamed of, and his smooth cheeks-  
'Don't do that,' panted Ron all of a sudden, grabbing Hermione's hand off his face. She did not understand at first; he had never before complained when she caressed his face, but her heart started beating fast when she lay back, away from him, and pulled the blankets to her chin.  
Ron stood still, however, and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he got to his feet without any hurry.  
'I better… go. I'm more tired than what I believed,' he said, pulling out a smile. 'Will you be alright?' Hermione nodded as he bent and kissed her on her forehead, as he always did once she fell asleep.


End file.
